


flowers & smoke

by wonnietv (heoneybee)



Series: flowers au [2]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Historical AU, M/M, Mentor Kihyun, Prince Hyungwon, royal au, this is an au of flowers bc i was suffering from khw feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoneybee/pseuds/wonnietv
Summary: hyungwon allows his lashes to flutter and turns his head to face kihyun, squints his eyes to make out the sharp edges of his smile and bites his bottom lip to avoid spilling over when kihyun’s fingers stroke along his cheek. it’s hard not to spill, harder not to spill over when he’s nothing but brimful of thoughts and feelings. they rest in his chest and start to rise towards his throat whenever kihyun is around and hyungwon struggles, he breathes and breathes and breathes and gasps for air — suffocating on all the things that rest between them that he could never say.





	flowers & smoke

**Author's Note:**

> while writing ch 13 i was so in my feels over khw this had to happen

          “your highness.” hyungwon wakes up every morning with the sound of warm mist curling around his wrists. it tugs and pulls gently, tenderly. he feels it as delicately as the caress of warm and calloused fingers travelling along his spine and over his shoulder blades. he knows it like he knows the bottomless, slanted eyes that stare at him with mischief and affection at all times, barely hiding a spark of something he shouldn’t be looking for.

          “hyungwon.” the voice whispers and hyungwon feels it settle over his body and wrap around him. kihyun’s voice always sounds like butterflies drowning in honey. hyungwon is a butterfly. “it’s time to wake up.”

his bed shifts and dips and hyungwon knows it’s the weight of kihyun who’s settled at the edge of it. he keeps his eyes stubbornly shut and head turned away from the bright morning sun that’s streaming and pouring into his room with unstoppable vibrance. there’s a quiet and serene beauty to those early morning hours that hyungwon didn’t know how to place or put into words. the world looked different when it was only him and kihyun, alone in his room. his mentor always assumes he’s still asleep, he always hesitates before sighing once and leaning closer. his fingers are familiar when they thread through hyungwon’s tousled hair — as is the fast paced rhythm his heart sets.

hyungwon allows his lashes to flutter and turns his head to face kihyun, squints his eyes to make out the sharp edges of his smile and bites his bottom lip to avoid spilling over when kihyun’s fingers stroke along his cheek. it’s hard not to spill, harder not to spill over when he’s nothing but brimful of thoughts and feelings. they rest in his chest and start to rise towards his throat whenever kihyun is around and hyungwon struggles, he breathes and breathes and _breathes_  and gasps for air — suffocating on all the things that rest between them that he could never say.

          “good morning,” kihyun whispers and it tugs at something in hyungwon’s chest.

          “good morning.” hyungwon mumbles in return but it’s meek and shy and he can tell the heat has risen from his nape to his cheeks when kihyun’s thumb brushes over them. his fingers are tender when they stroke below his eye and hyungwon watches the smile on kihyun’s face twitch for a moment.

          “you look so sleepy still. did i wake you too early, little blossom?” kihyun coos. it’s a fitting name; so fitting with how hyungwon blossoms beneath his every touch, his every word, every look. sometimes he thinks there are flowers growing in his chest and if he were to part his mouth there will be petals falling past his lips, sprouting out of his ribcage, each of them trying their hardest to convey his emotions to the man in front of him.

          “i… i couldn’t sleep. can i stay in bed a bit longer?”

          “well,” kihyun starts and hyungwon watches him fish for his pocket watch, “i suppose you can for a while. your classes won’t start until two hours after lunch.” he pockets it again and looks back at hyungwon, places his hand over his forehead and hums. “you’re not getting sick, are you? do you want me to get the healers?”

          “no.” hyungwon replies too quickly. he breathes the words, exhales them and feels as though there are flower petals falling along with the syllable. “no, i’m fine, just—“ he can guess what he must look like to kihyun; a foolish, pink faced child. he’s young enough for the man to coddle and take care of and not yet old enough to take serious — not really — and hyungwon tries hard to drown out the pain that comes with this thought with the knowledge that he has no better excuse than this to reach out and curl his fingers around kihyun’s hand.

          “just stay with me for a bit longer.” the young prince whispers and watches all those sharp lines and wrinkles on kihyun’s face even out. it’s a charming face, a charismatic one; hyungwon has spend so many hours watching it, he could map it out blindfolded. he knows that kihyun has melted and given in even before he sighs his resignation and curls his fingers around hyungwon’s cool ones. he knows it in the way the stars shine in kihyun’s eyes even early in the morning and the summer heat burns the skin of his cheeks even in the shade.

          “i’ll stay with you however long you want me to.” and when kihyun replies, it’s in the same sound of warm mist and hyungwon returns to being nothing but a mere butterfly and he’s being pulled and pushed and engulfed and _drowned_. it leaves him breathless. but kihyun’s fingers are still curled around his and there is nowhere hyungwon would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> i also now have a separate fic [twt](https://twitter.com/wonnietv) just for spoilers and updates as well as a [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wonnietv) for questions n prompts!


End file.
